The Quest
by Niagara14301
Summary: Princesses Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber of Enchancia are summoned by Queen Clarion when a crisis hits Pixie Hollow.


**The Quest**

Notes: this story continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda, and takes place a few weeks after "The Rescue". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only for giving me permission to use the Scarlet Warrior character, but also for providing some useful ideas that went into this story.

**Fairy lore**

It is written in fairy lore that three kind human sisters once helped a fairy in distress. The fairy in question was a garden-talent fairy named Junette who became lost in an unfamiliar land. Tired and hungry, Junette stumbled across a castle where she rested on a windowsill. She was discovered by the three human sisters who were in fact Princesses Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber of Enchancia. The three Princesses were able to talk to and understand Junette by way of their magical amulets.

The three Princesses nursed Junette back to health. When Junette was better, the three Princesses were able to provide her with directions that helped Junette find her way back to her home to Pixie Hollow.

It has been foretold that the three Princesses will come to the aid of Pixie Hollow during a time of great need.

**A late night visit**

It was late at night in Enchancia Castle, and the royal family was asleep. Inside the castle, a woman appeared out of thin air. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was the Scarlet Warrior, a powerful magical Princess from the Kingdom of Cinnibar.

The Scarlet Warrior, also known simply as Scarlet, was the one who had created Princess Sofia's Amulet of Avalor. Scarlet had also created Princess Lucinda's Amulet of Tlara, and had also created the Heart of Milledtion amulet worn by Princess Amber.

Scarlet silently walked down a hallway inside Enchancia Castle until she came to Princess Sofia's bedroom. Scarlet quietly entered the bedroom, and came across an eighteen-year-old Sofia who was sound asleep.

"What a precious angel" Scarlet thought to herself with a smile as she looked upon the sleeping Sofia. "Time to make an enhancement to your amulet". Out of thin air, Scarlet quietly produced a small crystal.

Sofia was sleeping on her back, and was wearing the Amulet of Avalor around her neck. With a wave of Scarlet's finger, the small crystal merged with the Amulet of Avalor, and disappeared inside of the amulet. The small crystal would now allow Sofia to not only change into a fairy, but to also become the same size as a fairy.

Scarlet silently left Sofia's bedroom, and soon found herself at Princess Lucinda's bedroom. Scarlet quietly entered the bedroom, and came across an eighteen-year-old Lucinda who, like Sofia, was sound asleep.

"You've come so far" Scarlet thought to herself with a smile as she looked upon the sleeping Lucinda. "Loosing your parents to an illness when your were fourteen, being adopted by the royal family, and becoming holder of the Amulet of Tlara. You've become a fine Princess, and a fine member of this family".

Lucinda, like Sofia, was sleeping on her back. Lucinda was wearing the Amulet of Tlara around her neck. As Scarlet looked upon Lucinda, Scarlet produced out of thin air another small crystal. With a wave of Scarlet's finger, the small crystal merged with the Amulet of Tlara, and disappeared inside of the amulet. The small crystal would now allow Lucinda to not only change into a fairy, but to also become the same size as a fairy.

Scarlet silently left Lucinda's bedroom, and in a minute found herself at Princess Amber's bedroom. Scarlet, as she had done with Sofia and Lucinda, quietly entered Amber's bedroom, and came across a nineteen-year-old Amber who was also sound asleep, laying on her back.

"I'm so proud of your, Amber" Scarlet thought with a smile as she looked upon the sleeping Amber. "You've become a kind and caring young woman, and your a fine sister to Sofia and Lucinda".

Amber was wearing the Heart of Milledtion amulet around her neck. As Scarlet looked upon Amber, Scarlet produced out of thin air still another small crystal. With a wave of Scarlet's finger, the small crystal merged with the Heart of Milledtion, and disappeared inside of the amulet.

The Heart of Milledtion already allowed Amber to change into a butterfly-type form exactly like the form Amber had used during an All Hallows Eve costume contest at Royal Prep when she was a child. The small crystal that Scarlet had added to Amber's amulet would not only allow Amber to continue to change into a butterfly-type form, but would also allow Amber to become the size of a fairy.

Scarlet silently left Amber's bedroom, and soon found herself outside of the castle.

"Safe journey, you three precious Princesses" Scarlet said while smiling. Scarlet then clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**That morning**

It was now a beautiful, sunny morning at Enchancia Castle. In the castle, Sofia was looking through a window at the nearby Peppertree Forest. It was a beautiful scene - trees in full bloom, the grass a bright green, and lovely flowers dotting the landscape.

It had been a week since Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber had helped Junette. As Sofia looked out at the Peppertree Forest, Sofia couldn't help but be amazed at all the work that fairies do to ensure that nature turns out just right.

"Good morning, Sof" a female voice came from behind Sofia. It was Lucinda.

"Good morning, Lucy" Sofia smiled.

At that point, Amber walked up.

"Good morning, you two" Amber smiled. "Another beautiful day".

With that, the three sisters went down to the castle dining room to have breakfast. After breakfast, the three were walking down a hallway when their amulets started to glow.

"What's going on?" Amber asked. Amber had only had her amulet for a short time, and was unfamiliar with everything her amulet could do.

"You know that we can summon a Princess when needed" Sofia said to Amber. "Well, the truth is, we can be summoned as well. And that's what happening right now".

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber's amulets continued to glow, the information about why they were being summoned was placed in their minds.

"We're going to Pixie Hollow" Lucinda smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber then disappeared.

**Arriving at Pixie Hollow**

Within a few moments, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber appeared in Pixie Hollow, but each in a changed form. Sofia and Lucinda remained dressed as they had been, but now had fairy wings, and were fairy sized. Amber was now in her butterfly-type form, and was now fairy sized.

A bright ball of light approached the three. As it got closer, it changed into a female fairy.

"Welcome, Princesses" the female fairy greeted. "I'm Queen Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow".

"It's an honor to meet you, Queen Clarion" Sofia said. "What may we do for you?"

"Pixie Hollow is in a time of great need" Queen Clarion started. "Something has thrown nature out of whack. Spring, summer, fall, and winter are starting to form together here in Pixie Hollow for some reason, and will cause disastrous results if left unchecked. Right now, the merging together of seasons is confined to the outer areas of Pixie Hollow, but the effect will eventually move inward to affect the whole of Pixie Hollow".

"What can we do?" Lucinda asked.

"There is a legend of a special crystal that is said to be able to bring back the balance of nature" Queen Clarion answered. "We need to find that crystal so balance may return to Pixie Hollow".

"Do you have any idea where the crystal is located?" Amber asked.

"Legend says it is located in an underground chamber on Mount Never" Queen Clarion answered.

"Then we'll go and find it" Sofia responded.

"You will need a guide to help you find your way around" Queen Clarion started as she motioned for somebody to come over. In a few moments, a blond haired female fairy arrived. "This is Tinker Bell. She will act as your guide in your trip across Neverland".

"Nice to meet you, Tinker Bell" Lucinda smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you" Tinker Bell smiled back.

"There is another who will be accompanying you" Queen Clarion said as she motioned for another fairy to come over. A female fairy with short brown hair then arrived. "I believe you already know Junette".

Junette quickly approached Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. The four then hugged each other.

"It's good to see you, my friends" Junette smiled.

"It's good to see you too" Sofia smiled back.

"Your looking well" Lucinda smiled.

"It's nice to see you again" Amber smiled.

"Tinker Bell will guide you to Mount Never" Queen Clarion said to Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. "And Junette knows what the crystal looks like. Once you get to Mount Never, your magical skills will be needed to open the chamber".

"Then we've better get started" Sofia said.

"You'll need these" Queen Clarion said as she handed Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Tinker Bell, and Junette each a bag of pixie dust. The five then threw a fistful each of pixie dust into the air which landed on their wings, and then they flew off.

**On their way to Mount Never**

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Tinker Bell, and Junette were now flying on their way to Mount Never, with Tinker Bell leading the way.

"So where is Mount Never, Tinker Bell?" Sofia asked.

"It's on the other side of Neverland" Tinker Bell answered. "And just call me Tink, please".

"Okay ... Tink" Sofia smiled. "And just call us Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber".

Tink and Sofia smiled at each other. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared above them.

"Hawk!" Junette yelled.

At that point, everybody dove for cover as a huge hawk started swooping down on them. Suddenly, Amber pulled out her wand and fired on the hawk, hitting the hawk in the face. The hawk then flew away quickly.

"Everybody okay?" Amber asked as she landed.

"Yes" Lucinda answered after looking around at the others.

"That was close!" Tink exclaimed. "If it hadn't been for Amber ..."

"Lucky thing I took those sorcery classes with Sofia and Lucinda at Royal Prep" Amber said.

"We've better get going" Sofia started. "The quicker we get to Mount Never, the quicker we can retrieve that crystal and help Pixie Hollow".

"Agreed" Junette added.

The five then took to the sky and headed for Mount Never. After a few hours, and some rest stops in between, they saw Mount Never in the distance.

"We made it!" Tink exclaimed with glee.

In a short while, the five landed on the flat peak of Mount Never.

"Now, where would you hide an entrance to an underground chamber?" Lucinda asked as she looked around the top of the peak.

"That large rock, perhaps?" Sofia suggested.

The five went over to the large rock and studied it.

"We'll never be able to move that!" Junette exclaimed.

"Perhaps Lucinda and Amber and I can" Sofia started, "by combining our magical energies".

"It's worth a shot" Amber added.

"Let's try it" Lucinda suggested.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber brought out their wands and pointed them at the rock. The three then fired their wands at the same time at the rock, producing a continuous combined beam of magical energy. The rock slowly moved. When a stairway that had been hidden by the rock was revealed, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber then stopped using their powers to move the rock.

"Let's get that crystal!" Tink said as she flew down the stairway. She was followed by Junette, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber.

The five flew into a large chamber which was dark. Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber used their wands to illuminate the chamber. Junette looked around the chamber, and spotted a crystal laying on a stone table. Junette flew up to the stone table, and carefully looked at the crystal.

"This is it" Junette announced as she picked up the crystal.

"We've better get back" Amber suggested.

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Tink, and Junette then flew up the stairway.

**An unexpected visitor**

As Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Tink, and Junette reached the top of the stairway and emerged onto the flat peak of Mount Never, they suddenly came to a stop when they noticed that they were not alone.

"You!" Sofia said in disgust.

Floating before them was none other than the infamous fairy Miss Nettle.

"I really have to thank you five for getting that crystal for me" Nettle said with a wicked grin. "I couldn't have done this by myself".

"Then I take it your the one who caused nature around Pixie Hollow to go out of whack?" Sofia asked in disgust.

"Guilty as charged" Nettle chuckled. "I knew that if I disrupted nature around Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion would send a group to retrieve that precious crystal. Now hand it over!"

"No way!" Lucinda responded.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Lucinda - Sofia's witch sister!" Nettle mocked.

"There's no way we're letting you have the crystal!" Amber snapped.

"We'll see about that, little miss Princess" Nettle mocked.

Sofia turned to Tink and Junette. "Get back in the chamber and guard the crystal. We'll take care of this garbage!"

"Well, you've grown some teeth" Nettle said to Sofia. "This should be interesting".

As Tink and Junette flew back into the underground chamber with the crystal, Sofia drew her wand.

"You may have defeated my alternate universe counterpart" Nettle started. "But you'll find me more formidable".

"We shall see" Sofia remarked.

Sofia and Nettle then started firing their wands at each other.

(I'm adding a background song here - "Carry On" from the "Sailor Moon" episode "Day of Destiny", with slightly altered lyrics).

"Amulet of Avalor power!" Sofia commanded. Her amulet then started glowing brightly, deflecting Nettle's magical attack.

(Sofia) _Here I'm standing in the night - fight this evil! My precious jewel, the only light. Here I face my darkest fear, but I sense my sisters are near. I'll draw from each the power I need, this evil thing we will defeat. Give me the strength to carry on. With all our love we can't go wrong. Only together we face the fight. Nothing stands against our might._

"I'll help you, if you like, Sof" Lucinda said.

"Let us help, Sofia" Amber said.

"Yes, I need you" Sofia replied.

Lucinda put her hands on Sofia's right wrist, as Amber put her hands on Sofia's left wrist.

"Amulet of Tlara power!" Lucinda commanded.

"Heart of Milledtion power!" Amber commanded.

Lucinda and Amber's amulets started to glow brightly.

"Amulet powers ... unite!" Sofia commanded.

At that point, an intense beam of magical energy started firing from Sofia's wand, taking Nettle completely off guard.

"No!" Nettle screamed in fright.

(Sofia/Lucinda/Amber)_ Give me the strength to carry on. With all our love we can't go wrong._ _Only together we face the fight. Nothing stands against our might._

A powerful ball of magical energy surrounded Nettle as she tried to fight it off. However, the magical energy was too strong for Nettle to handle. Nettle suddenly started screaming ... and disappeared. At that same time, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber's amulets stopped glowing.

"Nettle is gone, blasted away from Neverland" Sofia said.

(Sofia/Lucinda/Amber) _With all our strength the battle's won. With all our love we can't go wrong. We have the strength to carry on._

Unseen by Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber, a woman stood some distance away. It was Scarlet.

"Way to go, my three precious Princesses" Scarlet smiled. "You've discovered your greatest gift - combining your powers into one powerful force. I'm so proud of each of you". Scarlet then clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back on Mount Never, Tink and Junette had just viewed Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber defeating Nettle.

"Wow!" Tink exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Junette exclaimed.

"Let's say we get that crystal back to Pixie Hollow" Sofia smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Tink, and Junette then flew away from Mount Never.

At that same time, at Royal Prep, Nettle suddenly appeared in front of Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"Quickly! Grab her wand!" Flora ordered.

Merryweather quickly snatched Nettle's wand as Flora and Fauna raised their wands at Nettle.

"Miss Nettle" Flora started, "we are placing you under arrest for misusing your powers".

**Back at Pixie Hollow**

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Tink, and Junette arrived back at Pixie Hollow, only to discover a scene of total chaos. Across Pixie Hollow, spring, summer, fall, and winter were forming together, causing a variety of dangerous weather patterns in the process.

As the five landed, Queen Clarion quickly came up to them.

"Do you have the crystal?" Clarion asked.

"Right here" Junette answered.

"Put the crystal in this scepter" Clarion instructed Junette.

Junette and Tink put the crystal in the scepter. "Now what?" Tink asked.

"We need magical energy to power the scepter" Clarion answered.

"We'll take care of that" Sofia said.

As Junette and Tink held the scepter, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber pointed their wands at the scepter, each firing a magical beam of energy at the scepter. In a few moments, the scepter glowed very brightly, and started emitting a bright white light that radiated in all directions. The bright white light traveled across Pixie Hollow, and with it, the balance of nature was restored.

As the fairies of Pixie Hollow went about repairing the damage, Queen Clarion flew off.

"Where's she going?" Lucinda asked.

"To the Winter Woods", Tink answered. "To check on Lord Milori".

Tink, Lucinda, Junette, Sofia, and Amber then flew off toward the Winter Woods.

As Queen Clarion entered the Winter Woods, she saw Lord Milori standing there. Clarion flew down to meet him.

"Your safe, my love" Clarion said with relief as Milori held her.

"We all are" Milori smiled.

Tink, Lucinda, Junette, Sofia, and Amber witnessed the touching scene as they flew in. As they landed, Tink heard a female voice from behind her.

"Tink!" the female voice said in glee. It was Periwinkle, Tink's twin sister.

"Periwinkle!" Tink exclaimed in glee as the two sisters hugged each other.

Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Junette, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber smiled as they watched the touching scene between Tink and Periwinkle. Lucinda then turned to Junette.

"What's wrong with Lord Milori's right wing?" Lucinda asked.

"His wing got broken a long time ago" Junette answered. "There's no way to fix it".

"Until now" Lucinda remarked as she walked toward Lord Milori.

Lucinda, upon reaching Milori, introduced herself. "Lord Milori, I'm Princess Lucinda of Enchancia".

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess" Milori smiled.

"I understand your right wing is broken" Lucinda said. "I can fix that for you".

"How?" Milori asked in astonishment.

"A while ago, I protected my sister Amber from being killed" Lucinda started. "As a reward for that act, my amulet gave me Princess Rapunzel-type healing powers".

Lucinda's amulet started to glow. Suddenly, Lucinda's hair turned blond and grew down to her ankles. Lucinda then wrapped her long hair around Milori's broken right wing, and sung Rapunzel's healing song:

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._

As Lucinda's hair glowed, Milori's broken right wing was mended. Lucinda's amulet then stopped glowing, and her hair returned to it's normal length and color.

Milori then started to flutter his wings. After a few moments, Milori took flight and flew for a few moments before returning to the ground.

"Thank you" Milori smiled at Lucinda. "Thank you so very much".

"Your very welcome, Lord Milori" Lucinda smiled back.

At that moment, Lucinda, Sofia, and Amber's amulets started glowing.

"I guess that's our cue to leave" Sofia said.

"I want to thank the three of you so very much for your help" Queen Clarion said.

"Your welcome, Queen Clarion" Sofia smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber then disappeared, only to reappear a few moments later back inside Enchancia Castle. Only about a minute had passed since they had left, and the three were now back in their human form.

**The autumn gift**

In Enchancia, it was a sunny autumn day. In Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber were in Sofia's room when they heard a light tapping at the window. The three looked up to see Tink and Junette at the window. Sofia then went to the window, opened it up, and let Tink and Junette in.

"It's nice seeing the two of you again" Sofia smiled. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"We have a surprise for you outside in the Peppertree Forest" Tink answered.

"We think you'll like it" Junette smiled.

"We'll meet you out there" Amber smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber walked outside and in a little bit found themselves in the Peppertree Forest. Before them lay a magical scene. The autumn fairies were hard at work transforming the Peppertree Forest into an autumn wonderland, including turning leaves into beautiful shades of yellow and orange.

"This is our gift to you" Tink smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber.

"This is so beautiful" Sofia smiled.

"This has to be one of the most wonderful things I've ever seen" Lucinda smiled.

"Thank you so very much" Amber smiled.

"You are so very welcome" Junette smiled back.

As the fairies worked, Lucinda brought out her wand and pointed it at the ground. In a few moments, some blankets appeared on the ground loaded with a variety of food. Everybody then sat down and enjoyed a fine meal. It was a fine day that would be remembered forever.

**Background note**

To find out more about how Lucinda received Princess Rapunzel-type healing powers, see my story "The Storm".


End file.
